In the shadows
by darkwings1
Summary: Songfic zu in the shadows von the rasmus. Draco und Harry denken über ihre Probleme nach und keiner würde ahnen, wie ähnlich sie einander doch sind...
1. Draco

Hei…  
… das hier ist mein erster Versuch in Richtung Songfic,  
also seit bitte nicht zu hart zu mir.

_In the Shadows_ ist von _the Rasmus_…. Habt ihr sicher schon oft genug gehört..

Das hier ist der erste Teil aus Dracos Sicht.  
Ein zweiter aus Harrys kommt in ein paar Tagen (je mehr Reviews, desto schneller  )

Ich wollte damit zeigen, wie ähnlich sich Dunkelheit und Licht sein können, dass sie fast die gleichen Probleme haben, beide keine Wahl und keine Hoffnung.

„…_. Sie sind einander so ähnlich…"_

„…_Der Pfad zwischen Liebe und Hass ist schmal, doch noch viel enger ist er zwischen Gut und Böse…"_

_Draco:_

* * *

_**In the shadows** _

_No sleep  
No sleep until I'm done with finding the answer_

Mein Vater will, dass ich die Ehre der Malfoys erhalte.  
Mein Vater will, dass ich ein ehrenvolles Symbol der Reinblütigen Klasse bin.  
Mein Vater will, dass ich Schlammblüter töte.  
Mein Vater will, dass ich mich den Todessern anschließe.  
Mein Vater will…..

Mein Vater…

Aber was will ich?  
Was bin ich?

Unruhig werfe ich mich auf meinem Bett hin und her, es ist mir nicht möglich eine Antwort auf meine Fragen zu finden.

Wohin will ich gehen?

Kann ich meine „Familie" verraten?

Woran glaube ich?  
Was möchte ich glauben?  
Was kann ich glauben?

Wem kann ich glauben?

Mein Vater….  
Er will, dass ich dem Dunklen Lord diene.  
Dass mich genauso wie er zu einem Stiefellecker der dunklen Seite erniedrige.  
Dass ich auf Befehl Andere, meine Schulkameraden, abschlachte.

Kann ich das?  
Will ich das?  
Bin ich ein Mörder?  
Ein Monster?

Gibt es Hoffnung?

Won't stop  
Won't stop before I find the cure for this cancer

Egal wohin ich gehe, egal was auch immer ich tue, überall sind sie.  
All die Leute, die Erwartungen in mich setzten.

Meine Eltern wollen, dass ich in ihre Fußstapfen trete.

Sie sagen, die dunkle Seite ist die einzig Wahre.  
Ich weiß, nicht ob das stimmt.  
Alles was ich weiß, ist dass die Dunkelheit zunimmt.  
In der Welt, meiner Welt, in mir und selbst, ich hätte es nie für möglich gehalten, in dem Jungen der lebt.

Die Dunkelheit verschlingt uns und es ist keine Rettung in Sicht.  
Vielleicht gibt es auch keine.  
Vielleicht kann sich niemand entscheiden, die Welt zu retten…

Vielleicht stehen sie alle zwischen den Fronten und können sich nicht entscheiden, so wie ich…

Ich habe es so satt….

Ich soll helfen, der Dunklen Seite zur Macht zu verhelfen…..  
Denn Sieg retten, so nennen sie es…

Und dabei schaffe ich es noch nicht einmal mich selbst zu retten.

_Sometimes I feel like going down, I'm so disconnected  
Somehow I know that I am haunted to be wanted_

_I've been watching, I've been waiting  
In the shadows for my time  
I've been searching, I've been living  
For tomorrows of my life_

_In the shadows  
In the shadows_

_They say that I must learn to kill before I can feel safe  
But I, I rather kill myself then turning to their slave  
_

_Sometimes I feel that I should go and play with the thunder  
Somehow I just don't wanna stay and wait for a wonder  
_

Sie haben mir gesagt, ich hätte die Macht, die Welt zu unseren Gunsten zu verändern.  
Eine Welt, in der die Schwarzmagier nicht mehr unterdrück werden, sondern in der wir herrschen.

Kann ich das?

Ich weiß es nicht.  
Ich weiß nur, was sie mir gesagt haben.

Sie haben unsere Freunde getötet.  
Sie werden auch uns töten.

Sie haben mir gesagt, dass es nur eine wahre Macht gibt.

Sie haben mir gesagt, ich soll kämpfen….

Aber sie haben mir nie gesagt, wie.

Ich soll töten.

Aber dann wäre ich ein Nichts.

Ein Mörder!

Nichts anderes.

Und so will ich nicht enden.

Nicht für sie.  
Für niemanden.

Sollen sie sich doch jemanden anderen suchen, der für sie die Drecksarbeit erledigt.

Bisher stand ich immer in ihrem Schatten, habe gemacht, was man mir sagte. Gehorchte, diente, funktionierte. Ich will nicht länger in ihrem Schatten stehen.

Nun werde ich nicht mehr länger tun, was sie für richtig erachten.  
Ich werde meinen eigenen Weg gehen.

Ich weiß nur nicht wohin er mich führen wird….

Ich brauche nicht viel…. eigentlich nur ein Wunder.

_  
I've been watching, I've been waiting  
In the shadows for my time  
I've been searching, I've been living  
For tomorrows of my life_

_Lately, I've been walking, walking in circles  
Watching, waiting for something  
Feel me, touch me, heal me  
Come take me higher  
_

Der Tag an dem ich mich entscheiden muss rückt näher.  
Unaufhaltsam.

Und ich weiß noch immer nicht, wie ich mich entscheiden soll.

Meine Gedanken drehen sich im Kreis.

Gibt es kein Endkommen?

Endkommen aus dem Tod?

Wähle ich meine „Familie", erniedrige ich mich selbst und liefere mich _seiner_ Willkür aus.  
Ich wäre eine Maschine, dazu abgerichtet alles zu vernichten was auf _seinem_ Weg liegt.

Wähle ich die gute Seite, verrate ich alles was mir je etwas bedeutet hat.  
Alles was war….  
Alles was ich bin.

Aber was bin ich?  
Was will ich?

Meine Gedanken drehen sich im Kreis. Es gibt kein Endrinnen.  
Nicht für mich….

Ich warte auf ihn, den Tag der Entscheidung  
… und weiß doch selbst nicht, wie ich mich entscheiden werde.

Gibt es wirklich keine Lösung?  
Gibt es wirklich keine Hilfe?

Es gibt niemand den ich fragen könnte…  
Niemand, der mir helfen könnte…  
Niemand, der mich hält…

Niemand, der mich rettet…..

_  
I've been watching, I've been waiting  
In the shadows for my time  
I've been searching, I've been living  
For tomorrows of my life_

_I've been watching, I've been waiting  
I've been searching, I've been living  
For tomorrows_

_In the shadows  
In the shadows_

_I've been waiting _

* * *

**_commi ? büttte_**

**_Teil 2 kommt demnächst_**


	2. Harry

Und hier kommt der zweite Teil...  
Wie gesagt, ich wollte zeigen, wie sehr sich Harry und Draco ähneln, dass sie fast die gleichen Probleme, Ängste, Zweifel haben...

ALso dieser Tei hier ist aus Harry pov:  
Viel Spaß und n review dalassen, gelle?

_**

* * *

**_

In the shadows

_No sleep  
No sleep until I'm done with finding the answer _

Sie wollen, dass ich meine Eltern stolz mache.  
Sie wollen, dass ich Gryffindor Ehre erweise.  
Sie wollen, dass ich ihnen eine Zukunft gebe. Dass ich ihnen Frieden schenke.  
Sie wollen, dass ich für sie einen Krieg führe.

Sie wollen….

Sie….

Aber was will ich?  
Was bin ich?

Unruhig werfe ich mich auf meinem Bett hin und her, es ist mir nicht möglich eine Antwort auf meine Fragen zu finden.

Wohin will ich gehen?  
Was kann ich tun?  
Kann ich diese Welt retten?  
Was wird es mich kosten?

Woran glaube ich?  
Was möchte ich glauben?  
Was kann ich glauben?  
Wem kann ich glauben?

Ihnen?...

Sie wollen, dass ich mich für sie opfere.  
Sie sagen es vielleicht nicht, aber ich weiß es. Ich sehe es in ihren Blicken.  
Sie denken, ich sei der Held, es sei meine Aufgaben.

Kann ich das?  
Will ich das?  
Bin ich ein Held?

Gibt es Hoffnung?

_Won't stop  
Won't stop before I find the cure for this cancer  
_

Egal wohin ich gehe, egal was auch immer ich tue, überall sind sie.  
Die Menschen, die glauben ich könnte sie retten.  
Überall sehe ich ihre hoffnungsvollen Blicke.

Dumbledore sagt, ich gebe ihnen Hoffnung.  
Ich sei es, woran sie glauben.

Ich kann keinen Raum betreten, ohne angestarrt zu werden.  
Ich kann nichts tun, bei dem sie mich nicht anbeten.

Vielleicht ist es mir bestimmt, alleine zu sein.  
Vielleicht ist es mir bestimmt, ewig zu kämpfen.  
Vielleicht ist es mein Schicksal, den Feind zu besiegen, damit es endlich Frieden gibt.

Damit Ich endlich Frieden habe…

Ich bin kein Held…  
Sie haben mich zu etwas gemacht, dass ich nicht bin…

Und es gibt nichts was ich dagegen tun kann, oder?

Überall wohin ich gehe, sehe ich ihre hoffnungsvollen Blicke.

Ich habe es so satt….

Ich soll sie retten….  
Und dabei schaffe ich es noch nicht einmal mich selbst zu retten.

_Sometimes I feel like going down, I'm so disconnected  
Somehow I know that I am haunted to be wanted_

_I've been watching, I've been waiting  
In the shadows for my time  
I've been searching, I've been living  
For tomorrows of my life_

_In the shadows  
In the shadows_

_They say that I must learn to kill before I can feel safe  
But I, I rather kill myself then turning to their slave_

_Sometimes I feel that I should go and play with the thunder  
Somehow I just don't wanna stay and wait for a wonder _

Sie haben mir gesagt, ich hätte die Macht den Dunklen Lord zu besiegen.  
Ich hätte die Macht, der Welt den Frieden zu bringen.

Kann ich das?

Ich weiß es nicht.  
Ich weiß nur, was sie mir gesagt haben.

Er hat meine Eltern getötet.  
Er hat meine Freunde getötet.  
Er hat so viele Unschuldige getötet.  
Er wird auch mich töten.

Sie haben mir gesagt, er oder ich.  
Sie haben mir gesagt, ich soll kämpfen….

Aber sie haben mir nie gesagt, wie.

Ich soll ihn töten.  
Aber dann wäre ich nicht besser wie er.

Mörder!

Nichts anderes.

Und so will ich nicht enden.

Nicht für sie.

Für niemanden.

Sollen sie sich doch jemanden anderen suchen, der für sie die Drecksarbeit erledigt.

Bisher stand ich immer in ihrem Schatten, habe gemacht, was man mir sagte. Gehorchte, diente, funktionierte. Ich will nicht länger in ihrem Schatten stehen.

Nun werde ich nicht mehr länger tun, was sie für richtig erachten.

Ich werde meinen eigenen Weg gehen.

Ich weiß nur nicht wohin er mich führen wird….

Ich brauche nicht viel…. eigentlich nur ein Wunder.

_I've been watching, I've been waiting  
In the shadows for my time  
I've been searching, I've been living  
For tomorrows of my life_

_Lately, I've been walking, walking in circles  
Watching, waiting for something  
Feel me, touch me, heal me  
Come take me higher _

Der Tag an dem sich Alles entscheidet rückt näher.  
Unaufhaltsam.

Und ich weiß noch immer nicht, wie ich das tun kann, was ich tun muss.

Wie soll ich diese Welt retten?  
Wie, wenn sie es schon nicht können?

Ich bin nur ein kleiner Junge, nichts weiter. Sieht das denn niemand?

Ich bin kein Mörder.

Ich kann und will es nicht.

Meine Gedanken drehen sich im Kreis.

Gibt es kein Endkommen?

Endkommen aus dem Tod?

Kann ich nicht einfach gehen?

Sagen, dass ich das nicht kann, nicht will?

Kann ich sie im Stich lassen?

Wenn ich das tue, verrate ich dann nicht alles was ich bin, alles für was ich stehe?

Alles was ich bin.  
Aber was bin ich?  
Was will ich?

Meine Gedanken drehen sich im Kreis. Es gibt kein Endrinnen.

Nicht für mich….

Ich warte auf ihn, den Tag der Entscheidung  
… und weiß doch selbst nicht, wie ich mich entscheiden werde.

Gibt es wirklich keine Lösung?  
Gibt es wirklich keine Hilfe?

Es gibt niemand den ich fragen könnte…

Niemand, der mir helfen könnte…  
Niemand, der mich hält…

Ich soll die Welt retten, aber wer rettet mich?

_I've been watching, I've been waiting  
In the shadows for my time  
I've been searching, I've been living  
For tomorrows of my life_

_I've been watching, I've been waiting  
I've been searching, I've been living  
For tomorrows_

_In the shadows  
In the shadows_

_I've been waiting_

* * *

Review nicht vergessen, gelle! 


End file.
